Alternate Scene Of The Race
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: What if the penny hasn't slipped through Kenickie's fingers, or getting his head knocked out by the car door? positive reviews please!


**Don't worry! I would never forget about fanficiton! I wouldn't! I just started school.**

 **Anyways, what would happen if the penny didn't slip through Kenickie's fingers, or what if he wasn't hit by the car door. Positive reviews please!**

"So y' guys think y' got a winner there, huh?"

"That's right."

"Yeah well it takes more than a coat of paint to make it at Thunder Road."

"Oh yeah?"

"Y' guys ain't thinkin' about changing your mind, are ya?"

"No way."

"Good, 'cos we're racing for pinks."

From behind his second in command Kenickie, Danny asked, "Pinks?"

"Pink ya punk! Pink slips! Ownership papers!"

That made Danny about to go at Leo, but was held back by Kenickie.

He reassures Danny to calm him down, "Now don't you worry about it. I'll take care of it, alright?"

Danny nodded and went with him to look at the car with their teacher Ms. Murdoch.

"If it were in better condition it would fly," she said as she finished inspecting it.

"Yeah she's gonna." Kenickie said leaning against his car.

Marty came over with a penny Jan found on the ground and went Kenickie saying, "Here Kenickie, I brought you a little something for good luck."

"Gee thanks," Kenickie said happy as the pen landed in his hand and he holds it on tight saying to Putzie, "Hey, out of the car!"

He opened the car door and came out letting him in as Kenickie sat down taking off his shades.

Danny came over and asked getting nervous, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He is getting really worried about his best friend. He thought it would be really dangerous if his friend went and did it.

"It's alright Zuko. I can take him."

Leo shouted from the car started the engine, "Hey! Rules are their ain't no rules. It's to the second bridge and back. And the one who makes it here first wins."

Murdoch then said holding his hand and gripped it tight, "Haul ass kid."

Kenickie started the engine and drove the car and Leo drove his as Cha Cha gets ready to start the race.

She raises her arms and starts the race.

They both step on the gas and they drove as far as they can to reach the halfway point.

Kenickie then heard the squeaking noise coming from his side of the car as Leo came close near it. He was cheating!

"Son of a bitch," Kenickie mutters angrily as he stepped on the gas hard and drove further away as their near the second bridge.

"Freaks!" One of the Scorpions yelled.

Frenchy yells, "YOU MOTHER-"

"THAT'S A FOUL! C'MON!" Danny yelled over them watching and getting a bad feeling something might happen.

As they drove past the bridge, they turned around and drove back to the starting line. Kenickie looked at Leo who is driving toward him to make more damage to his car. So he drove far away from his as possible while concentrating on finishing the race.

Leo sped up and drove nearer and nearer him and Kenickie drove up the slanted side of the road. But Leo followed.

"CHEATER!" Kenickie hollers as he put both of his feet on the gas petal finally getting away from him.

Danny and the gang who were watching over were a little nervous. Either they lose, or Kenickie gets hurt, or they win.

Kenickie eventually got down followed by Leo right behind him, but the water puddles made the wheels skid. He became frightned and gripped the steering wheel tightly and carefully slowing down little bit. But Leo was coming in too fast and too close to the car.

He took his foot off the gas petal and put it on the brakes to slow down. When Leo noticed the car is stopping in front of him, his thoughts were, "Oh shit."

Danny and the gang along with the Scorpions looked at each other with frightened looks about what's going to happen within a couple seconds.

Leo's car came in too fast and pushed Kenickie's car suddenly making the back of the car crash really badly and it made Kenickie fly out of the car and landed on the concrete unconscious. The drove past him and into a puddle colliding again with Leo's car making it fly and roll over while Leo was still inside because he has his seatbelt on. He tried to get out as the car started to roll and took off the seatbelt.

Everyone started screaming as Danny ran down to the incident before everyone else. He was the fastest because of his track skills. He ran to Kenickie noticing a bloody nose.

He tries waking him up, "Kenickie! Kenickie! Wake up! Wake up!"

Everyone else ran over to the accident yelling.

The rest of the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies caught up with Danny shouting, "Is he ok? Kenickie! What just happened? Etc."

The girls have started to cry really frightened tears and the guys fret over him and Marty gave them her jacket to put under his head.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" One of the Scorpions yelled trying to get help, "HE'S TRAPPED UNDER AND HE'S BLEEDING REALLY BAD!"

Danny looked over to them and back to Kenickie and continues shaking his shoulder trying to wake him back up. "Kenickie. Kenickie! Please wake up!" He takes the pulse and found it steady beating.

"He's alright! He's alright!" Danny shouted. "Can't be dead."

"DANNY!"

He heard a familiar voice and looked over to Sandy running toward them.

She shouted panting, "I called an ambulance to come over here on a telephone nearby. Is Kenickie alright?"

Danny sighed really grateful, "He's just unconscious. Thanks Sandy."

"You're welcome…"

About 3 minutes later, an ambulance went through the tunnel to thunder road and parked by the accident.

They get two gurneys ready as Danny explained to a policeman about what happened.

Just then everyone rushed to the hospital in their respective cars, except Danny who went in the ambulance with Kenickie.

A couple hours later, everyone including Sandy sat in the waiting room. The Scorpions on one side of the room, and the T-Birds and the Pink ladies on the other. The girls from the Scorpions were comforting a crying Cha Cha who is worried for her boyfriend. Everyone else is in silent tears worried about the both.

Danny was in deep thoughts. Kenickie looked alright when they took him here. He was just unconscious. No biggie. He wouldn't get a really bad injury. But for the first time he worried for Leo. They said he was bleeding really bad. Worse than his nose bleed.

He looked over to Sandy who is talking with Frenchy and thought about that night at the drive-in. He suddenly felt awful about it. He has gotta apologize for what happened. He stood up and went to Sandy.

He said, "Hey Sandy."

"Hey," she said giving him a small smile letting him sit next to her.

"I gotta ask you something. Why were you at Thunder Road?" He asked.

"Well… I wanted to talk with you after the race. I just didn't-"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit on you at the drive-in."

Sandy smiled and said, "I forgive you. And i'm sorry I shut on your…"

He sighed forgiving her, "That's alright. Listen i'm actually really grateful that you called an ambulence to get help. That was brave. I thought I was going to lose my best friend."

"I'm brave?"

"Yeah you are. And I love you for that."

That made Sandy's smile disappear. She brave? She thought she wasn't brave about anything. She's always nervous and unsure about anything since she came to America. If only she can have Danny back because her heart is still with him. She's gotta make a change to really win him over just so he can be with her and his friends too and keep his reputation.

Everyone has sat in silence all evening until the doctor gave them the news. It made everybody's heart stop and they felt pain on the inside.

Danny and the gang went into Kenickie's room seeing him still unconscious about to awaken which makes them surprised. They thought he slipped into a coma or something.

He groaned slowly waking up.

Danny said softly, "Kenickie? Kenickie… It's alright now…."

His eyes fluttered open looking around seeing the rest of the gang looking over him.

"Oh… Hey guys," he softly smiled and groans, "Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital. You suffered a really small concussion in your head," he replied.

He then asked, "Did I win the race?"

Everyone looked at each other and Danny said, "Alright well, nobody won because Leo got in the accident too… And Kenickie… He's dead. He lost a lot of blood after being trapped under his own car."

Kenickie looked at him and said sadly, "I didn't mean for it to happen! I didn't mean for it to go to far!"

"Relax Kenicks," Danny said, "It'll be alright."

"No it's not! It's my fault he's dead"

Marty said sitting down next to Danny and said holding his hand, "Kenickie it's alright. It's just an accident. It ain't your fault!"

"Yeah. And your alright. That's all that matters," Putzie said smiling.

"At least we don't have to deal with that two faced idiot again," Sonny said happy and Danny then said cutting him off, "Not a good time Sonny."

Kenickie leaned back in deep thoughts.

Sandy stood on the other side of the room looking sad. Frenchy went over and asked, "Aren't you happy?"

"No. Not really Frenchy, but I know why I could be. Can you help me?"

"Of course!"

"Can I come over to your place?" She asked.

"Sure! C'mon!"

With that, Sandy and Frenchy left after telling Kenickie to feel better.

Everyone continued to talk until they all left. Soon it grew dark. Kenickie heard the nurse saying that someone is here to see him. He looked up seeing Rizzo entering the room.

They both stared at each other in silence for over a minute thinking of what to say after they had a fight.

Kenickie then broke the silence saying softly, "Hey…"

Rizzo gave a really small smile and said, "Hey…" She walked over and sat down on the bed near him.

"The girls told me what happened. And I felt really bad. I felt that all of this was my fault. Being such an idiot," Rizzo sighed sadly.

Kenickie said, "Rizz. It's my fault. I wanted to race."

She sighs and said, "Look. I'm sorry about before-"

"It's alright. Look Rizz. Though I was mad and maybe still am, but I just wanted to be with you is all. I want to be there for you and your child. I don't care if it isn't mine."

She nodded. "I'm gonna go to the doctor tomorrow just to make sure."

"You don't know?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm even frightened about this Kenickie. I wish it wouldn't happen."

"Like I said Rizz, no matter what, i'll be there. Ok?"

She looked at him into his eyes and slowly nodded.

"The first thing I'm gonna do to get out of here is to attend Leo's funeral," he said leaning back.

She said, "I thought you despise him more than anything."

"I did. But I felt that's gone too far. Also i'm gonna make sure Sonny doesn't vandalize his grave."

Rizzo chuckles giving him a kiss and got up about to leave, but then asked, "Still mad?"

Kenickie smiled saying, "Not anymore."

She smiled back really glad. Then she walked out the door leaving him for the night.


End file.
